New York Riley
by Angella143
Summary: When Riley Mathews, Texas Bad Girl, moves and falls in love what happens to who past self? Will her new friends being out he sunshine in her? Sorry I'm not good with summaries. Mainly RUCAS! Minor Joshaya. Major Smarkle and Zaya. Inspired by Louisianag's 'Texas Riley'
1. Chapter 1: New Places, New And Old Faces

**Note: Someone of this story is based off of other stories combined.**

 **This is my first story so I hope you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 1: New Places, With New And Old Faces**

Riley's POV

"Under my umbrella ella ella, eh eh eh!"

I sing as rhianna plays on the radio, while I unpack boxes. As I dance over to my dresser, I hear my phone ring. ' _IT'S ZAY!_ ' I swipe right to answer his facetime call.

"Hey Sugar, how's the move?" Zay says curiously.

"Okay so far, but I miss you guys! New York is so loud and annoying." I whine with a pout. "But I got my music to block out the car noises so far."

"We miss you too Riles! And I'm sure you will find a way to get used to it." Zay ensures me with a sad smile.

"Zay...what's wrong? And don't say nothing because I know when you're lying!" I exclaim concered. Zay notices the worried look on my face and uses his pointer finger to mimic a tear falling down his face.

"Nothing...for once." He says with a bored tone. Then he remembers-"Oh! Guess what!" He says practically bouncing in his seat.

"What?" I say with an amused tone. Biting my lip trying so hard not to laugh.

"You gotta guess."

Raising my eyebrows, I get a little annoyed. "Zay I'm not in the mood, you tell me or I'm driving down there and punching you in the face."

"Okay. Okay. Relax Sugar! Anyway, the news is that I'm coming from Texas to help you guys settle down this weekend. And I have a suprise for you!"

"Yay! You get to annoy me even more that you already do!" I exclaim sarcastically, throwing my arms in the air.

"You know it Sugar." He tips his imaginary cowboy hat and playfully winks.

I curtsy and blow a kiss, while he pretends to catch it. "We are so freaking lame." I say chuckling.

"You know, an old friend of mine is-" A doorbell cuts Zay off. I give him an apologetic smile and bid him a good day.

While chuckling to myself I walk downstairs and open the door. I see a girl with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. She's wearing a 'Bob Dylan Band' tee (tied with a rubberband), black denim skinny jeans, and a leather jacket with cute tan ankle boots.

She greets me with a smile and says "Maya Hart." She holds her hand out in front of me. "You must be the new neighbors."

Gradually I accept her gesture and return a small smile."Riley. Riley Mathews... What school do you go to?"

"Abigail Adams High. I'm assuming thats where you will be going since its just up the block?" I just nod.

Then my mother, Topanga Mathews comes. "Riley, who's at the door?" She walks towards us and holds out her hand saying "Hello. You must be Maya." I look at my mother with furrowed eyebrows and a confused look. I guess she saw because-"I was talking to your parents outside." I look back at Maya and my mom invites her in using a hand gesture. "Please come in." Says my mom.

"Actually I came over to ask if you guys wanted any help with the boxes or unpacking?"

My mother nods and says she can help me unpack my boxes. I glare at my mother groaning lightly so Maya doesn't hear.

My mother returns the glare and I plaster a fake smile and invite the girl upstairs. I swear if looks could kill I would be 6 feet under.

Once we make it to my room, Maya starts talking to make the awkward silence less awkward. Although she does the opposite, she keeps going. "So, have you met anyone yet? Well you know...besides me." I shake my head and play my music. Humming to 'Gold' by Kiiara, I start placing skirts and pants in one of my drawers. Maya starts taking dresses and nice shirts out of boxes and places them on hangers and in the closet.

After a few minutes of no talking she speaks again making me roll my eyes, even though my back is turned and she can't see me. "Well my friends and I would love to take you in and help you survive AAHS. I have to warn you though, they can be extremely annoying when it comes to certain topics like feelings, girls,etc. ... And they are mostly boys." She says with a sheepish smile.

I look at her and scoff. "Trust me I can handle myself. And I know what you mean by annoying guy friends I have one back in Texas." Once I finish she looks at me like she's seen a dragon. "What? Is there something wrong?" I ask with curiosity and worry plastered on my face.

"No. Everythings fine. It's just... I have a friend from Texas. What part are you from?"

"Austin." I say proudly. Walking over to her I realize her eyes have widened and her lips slightly separeted in shock and amusment.

I furrow my eyebrows and ask "Are you okay?" She completely ignores me and pulls out her phone while turning around with a mischievous smirk. I glance over her shoulder and notice she's texting someone. But who? And why? Why did she ignore me completely to text some...some-wait why do I even care? Its not like we are best friends or anything. Heck, we aren't even friends yet. After a few minutes she turns around and apologizes saying she has to go but will be back later. Without a reason she takes off and I'm left alone in my room trying to call Zay again...but nothing. So I just finish putting my clothes away and i take a break. Heading to the garage anyway I take my empty boxes and walk outside. Once I'm outside, the smell of gasoline and cigarettes invade my nostrils. I cringe and start walking the 5 feet to my garage. I put down the boxes and decide to look around and take in my surroundings before opening the garage door. As I look around I see...MY "UNCLE SHAWN!"

"Hey kiddo! How've you been?" He says with a smile.

"Same as always...you know...meh" I say shocked and suprised. "What are you doing here?" Soon enough I see Maya and another lady with blonde hair walk up to Shawn.

"I live here." He says with an arm around Maya and the lady I'm assuming is her mother.

Before I process that information I see my father, Corey Mathews, running out the door and jumping into Shawn's arms yelling- "SHAWNIE!"

While my uncle is yelling "COREY!"

My mom comes out and walks over to Maya's mom. They look at each other and my mom says-"My whole life." With an annoyed smile plastered on her face.

I look to my left and see Maya next to me laughing hysterically over my dad and his best friend. I stand there looking at everyone as if they are crazy. Soon Maya calms down and says-"How do you know my dad?"

"DAD?!" I exclaim shocked yet happy for my uncle.

"Well step-dad. But I couldn't help in noticing that our dads look as if they are married." She says chuckling a little.

I let out a small laugh and start talking to Maya. We talk as if we've known each other our whole lives. I feel so comfortable around her and I trust her more than my own parents. I know this is totally clichè, but after less than a day I feel like I can tell her anything and the whole world will be at peace. After a day we became best friends and even got matching friendship rings. Of course I stole my dad's credit card to get them, but Maya didnt't seem to mind. (Insert I don't care emoticon) ;p


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Part 1

Riley's POV

After a whole weekend of talking and spend time with Maya, I have my first day of school today. Technically the first day of AAHS was 2 weeks ago, but I got to New York a little late. (Insert winky emoticon)

Maya comes to pick me up and we head up the block and stop in front of the doors. We look at eachother and nod once before I push open the doors to my new life. Walking in with confidence like we own the place, people stare at us. Walking past all the cat calls and whistles from the guys and the glares of hope and hatred from the girls. We end up in the office to pick up my schedule. The office lady looks at my clothes and shakes her head probably because I'm wearing a black and white baseball tee crop top, a black mid-thigh skater skirt, and maroon high tops. Along with a nudish-bronze colored smokey eye and maroon lipstick. Maya grabs my schedule and thanks the woman then we march out of there and to our lockers. Which are suprisingly right next to each other. Maya says the school lets us choose our lockers and she and her friends picked the wall no one took for more privacy in group conversations.

We get to our lockers. "Riles are you open to meeting new people, you know making new friends...maybe possibly more specifically meeting my friends." She says in a suggestive tone with a sheepish smile. I just shrug and she says-"Good!...because here they come right now."

I keep my attention to my locker. I put any extra books in there then I decorate it with pictures of Maya and I the weekend before, pictures of Zay and I, pictures I took of scenery in Texas, a mirror, and a small whiteboard.

Soon after I hear the friends talking then they are focused on me. All of a sudden my locker closes and I see an attractive guy about my age leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Hey. Riley right?"

"Yeah...Who are you?" I say with an annoyed tone.

"I'm Lucas." He says lightly chuckling.

Awkward silence fills the air between us until Maya speaks up.

"Riley here is from Austin, Texas as well Lucas."

"Oh so your Ranger Rick." I say as I smirk.

He sighs and looks at Maya. "You just had to tell her about your nicknames, Penelope."

"Yup." She says popping the 'p'. I scoff and re-open my locker. "All 8 of 'em." Maya says smiling mischievously.

Then I get a call from...you guessed it. Zay. I swipe my finger right to answer. I turn around and start talking right away.

"Isaiah Babineux, what do you want from my life?! I'm in school and I told you that I would be here yesterday." I say. To be honest I'm a little annoyed at him.

"Sorry Sugar. I just wanted to call before you see me." He says with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Babe what are you tal-" I cut myself off when I look up from my phone and see the one and only Isaiah Babineux! I drop my phone and run towards him tackling him to the ground. We hug for a good 30 seconds and the I get off of him and help him up.

"I thought you were coming this weekend! You liar!" I say playfully slapping him. I quickly peck his lips then I walk him towards the group and I introduce him to everyone.

I go to pick up my phone when Maya hands it to me. "Thanks Peaches!" I say as I put an arm around Zay.

"Babe?!" Maya asks. I shake my head and laugh.

"No we aren't dating that just my nickname for him. He is literally like my brother." I look at Zay and he looks amused. "Anyway-Zay this is Maya and her friends." I look at the other 2 and ask-" I didn't quite get your names."

"I'm Farkle and this is Smackle." He says pointing to the girl next to him.

Zay and I look at each other, then back at Farkle. "Who would do that to ya?" We say in unison. They all laugh.

I turn back around and finish up organizing my locked as Zay put his arm on my shoulder. He catches a glimpse of the picture and said-"Aww you though of me." Blinking his eyes to seem innocent. I jusy chuckle and shake my head.

"Hi Zay." Lucas says.

We turn around as I furrow my eyebrows. Zay looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Hi Lucas. Wow I haven't seen you in forever." Zay says.

"Hold on your Lucas Friar? As in expelled for beating kids 10 times Lucas Friar." I say shocked.

"So you've heard of me. Nice to know my friends talk about me." He says smiling even though I can tell he is annoyed at Zay.

"Yeah actually I beat your record of being expelled. I was expelled 15 times for defending my friends and myself...mostly Zay. We are a duet he protects me from guys and I protect him from...well...everything." I say chuckling a little.

"Wow I never thought a girl could fill in for me." I give him an angry glare.

"What are you talking about I tomd you all about her. You even said you could probably take her." Zay says as I glare at Lucas. If looks could kill he would 6 feet under.

I then pin Lucas against the lockers, holding both his wrists. "So you think you can take me Moral Compass? You think you can handle me?...Well?... Go ahead gimme your worst Friar." I then get distracted at the realization of how close we are. Before I know I was spun around and Lucas is now holding my hands with my back against the locker so I can't move.

He stares into my eyes and says-"I said that because he never said how determined you are and I would never fight a girl. Now I'm not afraid to admit you could probably take me, pin me down, and beat me more than once even if I did try and fight back. You can hit me and scratch me all you want but I wouldn't fight back. Especially since I know all people become how they are because of a rough past, so I know you have been through alot just by looking at you. You don't deserve that pain." We stay there staring into each others eyes.

"Wait you told them about **_it_**?" Zays asks curiosly and shocked.

I start tearing up just think about and shake my head. As I look down Lucas lets me go.

"What is _**it**_?" Lucas asks.

Maya comes over to hug me only to be pushed away. "No. Don't touch me! NO ONE TOUCH ME!" I started breathing heavily and shakily. I start shaking as everyone except Zay and Lucas listen. They put a tight hug on me and sit me down on the floor as I scream, cry, and scratch them. I start calming down as my breath start steadys. "Make them leave please. And Zay go tell my dad what happened." I whisper to Lucas and Zay as his grip loosens. The bell had rung before right before I pinned Lucas so class had started 15 minutes ago. Zay gets up to make everyone go to class and follows them to tell my dad. I rest my head on Lucas' chest and close my eyes in relief that I stopped crying.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Part 2

**Note: Sorry that this is such a short chapter. Promise I will make this next one longer!**

Lucas' POV

I knew the signs of a panic attack and Riley was showing them. What ever Zay was referring to triggered it. Once she calms down and they leave she rests her head on my chest. I shiver at the contact but she doesn't seem to notice. She looks up at me and says-"Thank-Oh my gosh your cheek...I'm so sorry." I just chuckle.

"Its ok. I really don't mind as long as you're calm." I say look down at the very vulnerable and helpless girl in my arms. "What was Zay refering to that triggered your panick attack?" She looked down and didn't answer. "Riley you can't hold in your feelings that why you have the panic attacks. I know something is wrong and I know your the type of person who would make an excuse not to talk about it."

"How do you know that? You don't know me. We just met...how can you read me?" She says with a confused yet pained expression.

"I'm really good af reading people. But we are getting ofd topic. So tell me what happened. I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to." I said calmly trying to comfort her.

"You can't tell anyone." I pretend to seal my lips and she giggles lightly. "Once I went to Zay's house and brought my brother because he loves Zay. We went outside and I laid on the grass while Zay and Auggie played tag or something when this guy comes and tries to hold me down. I was nothing like how I am now. I wore pink and no makeup. I saw good in everything never thought something so horribly could happen until it did. Anyway he threw a beer bottle in the middle of the street which told me he was drunk. He held me down and Zay tried to get him off me. I was crying screaming and biting this guy until I heard a thud noise int the road." Her eyes start pooling as she bites her lip trying to hold back the tears. I rub her arm and I notice she shivers.

"You don't have to finish if you don't want to. I can probably piece the rest together." I say so she doesn't have to talk about it right now.

"No. It will make things alot easier to just get it out now. Anyways, my brother being 4 and left alone, accidently kicks the ball into the street and goes to get it. He got cut by the broke glass of the bottle and standed there crying while I shove the guy off me and run to my brother. There was a car soeeding down the road but I quickly got my brother back to the curb and Zay was basically trying to beat uo the dude but failing miserably. Auggie almost died and now I can never forgive myself because I should have just stayed near Zay and Auggie. If it wasn't for me Zay would have been watching over Auggie and he wouldn't have gotten hurt." She looks up at me while I'm already looking at her. We stare into each others eyes and we start leaning in. I don't know whi started but I couldn't focus on anything but her. Our lips are so close. My lips brush against hers when...

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

The bell for 2nd period rings. We quickly pull apart, rush into the next class without looking at each other afraid of embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4: Big News!

Riley's POV

It's now lunch so Maya and I head to the cafeteria and get our food from the lunch lady. We walk over to her usual table and sit. As I start to eat I see Lucas, Zay, Farkle, Smackle walk in the the cafeteria. They get their lunch and walk towards us. I look down as Lucas approaches trying not make any contact what so ever.

"Sugar what's wrong?" Zay asks as he rubs my back.

"Nothing Zay." I say nervously.

"Riley, I know when something is wrong. Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm fine Zay. Stop bothering me before I pin you to the floor." I say in an annoyed tone.

"Do it." He says playfully joking around with a smirk. I giggle and elbow his side.

"Why must you always find some way to make me laugh?" I ask with a small grin on my face. Looking at Zay next to me. He just smile and opens his arms for a hug. "Yeah okay." I say sarcastically. I take out my phone but Zay grabs it before I do anything. "Zaaaaaaayyyyyy...Come on give it back." I whine trying get my phone.

"Riillllleeeeeyyyyyy...nnnnooooooo." He whines mimicking me. "Let's see...instagram, twitter, pokèmon go, ah notes. Let's read some." I glare at him as he reads the titles of my notes. I slap the back of his head." Ouch." He slaps my hands away as I try to get my phone back."Bad Sugar!"

I look down again and start to hear my notes being read out loud by Zay. But its one of my most private notes, it's a song I wrote. "Tell me pretty lies. Look me in my eyes. Tell me if you love me please just try. Cuz I dont think you care. But I do?-Riley what is this?" Zay asks after saying the lines.

I grab my phone back and shove it in my back pocket. "No-nothing Zay. I-it's nothing." I look down and he takes my phone out of my back pocket."Um...who said you can reach into my back pocket?" I ask raising both eyebrows.

"No one." He says with a smile. I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, Zay didn't you say you had a suprise for me on facetime a few days ago?" I brush off that fact the he has my phone.

"Yeah, about that. The suprise is that I'm moving in with you!" He says with a big smile.

"WHAT?!" Lucas and I say in unison.

"My parents said unless I find a place I have to go back and I figured having a friendly face here would help get through highschool. So my new room is your guestroom." He says smiling.

"Great. Just great." I say sarcastically.

"Well unless you want to live gimme my phone because I know where you live." He gives me the phone and puts his hands up in surrender. "Thank you!"

I plug my earbuds in and hand Maya one and put the other in my ear. I press play and 'You Don't Own Me' by Grace ft. G-Eazy comes on."You don't own me." I sings at a whisper. All of of a sudden Maya and I start doing the rap and everyone in the cafeteria slowly silences. As we rap I unplug the earbuds and raise the volume so people can hear the song. After the rap we keep singing the song until is ends. And everyone is shocked yet they still go wild. Maya and I stand up and bow a few times laughing and that the people.

"That was awesome!" Farkle says.

"Why thank you." Maya says in an elegant voice and then we giggle.

After lunch we went to our normal classes while Maya and Zay walked home with me.

Maya asked to invite Smackle over to our sleepover and Zay the same for Lucas and Farkle. I said whoever they want it's not like I would listen to my parents is they said no anyway.

*Time Skip To After Dinner*

Maya, Smackle, I were in my room just talking and I had music on. All of a sudden Beyonće comes on and Maya starts dancing. She comes to me and tries to get me out of my seat to dance.

I finally budge after like 15 seconds. We start dancing and trying to get Smackle to dance, and she does. We all have fun until the boys came in and started dancing behind us until we turned around. We laughed at them like crazy and then started dancing with them. Then Maya bumps into me and I fall ontop of Lucas. I look up and see him looking at me already. We then start laughing hysterically, while Maya puts on a movie. I glance at Lucas with a look saying 'can we stay like this because I'm comfortable and lazy'. He smiles and nods. So I just lay on top of him resting my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. Then Zay just has to open his mouth. "Get a room." We both blush.

"I thought you were over protective and didn't want me dating anyone." I say grinning in an 'I'm a smart ass way'. "Not that we're dating." I quickly add on.

"Riley, I wanna protect you from guys. But Lucas can do that better than anyone, so if you do decide to date him you have my permission. But anyone else I have to meet and observe them first!" I blush and shiver at the contact and the position that Lucas and I are in. I think he notices because he smirks and stares into my eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. ...Peaches?"

"Yes Honey?" Maya says with a smile.

"Please tell me you aren't taking pictures of this." I say.

"Oh, I would never." I look back at her and see her phone pointed directly at us. I get up quickly and chase her around the house until I get her phone. Once its in my grasp I delete all the pictures she took of Lucas and I from her phone. She groans and takes her phone back.

After that we watched movies and went to sleep around midnight. The boys in Zay's room and the girls in mine.


	5. Chapter 5: Wow Part 1

Zay's POV

2 weeks later and another sleepover...

Its the weekend, and I get up at 6:30 am...why? I don't know. Lucas and Farkle were still alseep so I go check on the girls. I slowly open the door just enough to see inside. I look over to the bed and see Riley awake. She has some sort of notebook on her lap and a pen in her hand. She looks so peaceful and faithful again. I smile at the thought that her hopeful, optimistic side may be back. Soon she gets up to take a shower and I sneak into her room and look at the book. 'Journal' I read to myself and hear the bathroom door unlock. I drop the book and run to the door. I lean against the threshold acting like I just walked in.

"What are you doing here?!" She whisper-yells while securing her towel.

"What I can't check up on my best friend?" I say innocently batting my eyelashes. After she gives me a glare and gives an annoyed sigh.

"I think thats just an excuse to see me in nothing but a towel" She says and I smirk playfully.

"Not exactly my plan, but I don't mind." I joke and she chuckles while walking back into to bathroom with her clothes for today. A few minutes later she comes out in black high waisted shorts, a maroon skin tight crop top with the sides cut out, a leather jacket, and maroon high top sneaker wedges. Her hair in a loose braid on her right shoulder with loose strands framing her face.

She walks to her dresser and starts applying her makeup. "So, what are you really doing in here Zay?" She asks.

" I legitimately came in to check on you guys since Lucas and Farkle are still sleeping..."

"Okay. I will believe you today, but you must gimme advice."

"Okay. With what?" I say as Lucas and Farkle walk in.

"Morning." Lucas says, Farkle smiling next to him.

"Morning." Riley says without looking at us.

"Okay... Zay wake up Maya and tell her its an emergency." I nod and wake up the blonde beauty. I say its an emergency and she bolts out of the bed and runs toward Riley.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Maya yells, suprisingly just barely waking up Smackle. Farkle gets her up completely though.

Riley turns and looks at Maya. "Get ready and does this look okay?"

Maya looks at Riley and sees a darkish bronze colored smokey eye, bronzer done so perfectly it look to real, maroon matte liquid lipstick and light blush. "Riles, you look beautiful no matter what." Maya says with a reassuring smile. Then starts to walk to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Where are you to going? And since when do you ask if you look..." I cut myself off. "OH! I get it now." I look at her and smirk. "RILEY ELIZABETH MATHEWS! Your trying to impress someone aren't you!"

Riley's POV

After Zay said that I realized I didn't even know I asked anyone how I looked. "No." I say slightly blushing. "I just wanted to make sure. I'm...really insecure." No I'm not." And I just don't wanna wear something that will look horrible on me." I lie...well not the last part. Don't judge me.

"Riley. You are a horrible liar. Is this what you wanted to talk about?" I slowly nod and make sure Lucas and Farkle don't see. But I'm pretty sure they catch on since I stay silent.

I pull Zay out of the room and into his. I lock the door and let my back slide down the wall.

"Sugar, what's wrong?" Zay says.

"I honestly don't know."

"Well...I think you should tell me so I can help."

"Fine...when Lucas was comforting me and everyone left, I told hime about IT. Then, I looked up at him and our eyes met. One of us started leaning in, and our lips brush against each other-" Zay cut me off.

"Ooh." He says with a playful smirk while wiggling his eyebrows. I chuckle and continue.

"We didn't kiss because the bell for 2nd period rang before anything happened. It was awkward at first, but then I convinced myself it was all in the heat if the moment. He seems comfortable around me, but I don't know what he feels. Does he think it was an accident? Does he not like me? How is he so uncomfortable around me?" I rant until I run out if breath.

"So you're saying you like him or...?"

"I'm saying I...I don't know. I think I do and I'm trying to impress him without even knowing. But this is the first boy that I've actually gotten butterflies when he looks at me. I don't know if its a good thing or a bad thin-" He cuts me off...AGAIN!

"Okay. Calm down Riles. If you wanna know how he feels I have a great plan...and I might be able to help you with your feelings as well. We just need to ask someone a question first."

"Who?" I ask curiosly.

Zay leaves the room and brings Farkle in. "Him." He says pointing to Farkle with a smile on his face.

"What do you want Zay?" Farkle asks in an annoyed tone.

"How do you know if you're in love with someone?" I blurt out hoping the genius would know.

He looks at me in shock for a few seconds before speaking. "Well when you love someone... You gets these buttleflies... and your heart races everytime they touch you or even look at you. You get shivers when you're close to each other, and when you look into each others eyes... You fall into a deep trance that makes it seem like you are the only people in the room." Farkle explains. I look at him in with shock and fear written all over my face.

"Um...thank you Farkle." I turn to Zay. " Zay! When he's around everything Farklestein said happens to me. I don't wanna fall in love. I'm too young. Too young and...and scared... Zay...what if-what if I get hurt?"

"Riley, you have to understand that getting hurt is apart of life. You need to get hurt so that you know you have people who will pick you back up." Farkle says while Zay stands there in shock.

"Thank you Farkle." I say sheepishly and give him a small smile. He gives me a hug and goes back to everyone else. Zay finally comes back to earth and stands in front if me.

"Sugar, I have a plan to see if he likes you. But you gotta promise that you will talk to me if something happens." I nod my head and he holds out his pinky. I smile and intwine our pinkys.

No one's POV

Zay comes back in with Riley. His arm around her shoulder, and her head on his. Lucas noticeably tenses up. "So you guys wanna head to Topanga's?" Zay says with a small grin.

"Wait! We need to give Smackle a makeover to get the full girls sleepover experience! We didn't get to it last time because of you bone heads." Riley says remembering her 10 minute arguement with Zay. All the guys groan and the girls jump into action.

"Should we stay and watch? It looks like things are gonna get intense." Zay says sarcastically.

"No! You must go. Especially Farkle, he has to wait outside." Maya exclaims. Without looking at us and getting everything ready.

"How long will this take I'm starving!" Farkle says through the door.

"About 15 minutes. We work fast trust me."

Riley says as she starts Smackle's makeup.

Riley's POV

Maya starts doing Smackle's hair while I finish up her makeup. I fixed up her eyebrows, gave her a goldish-nude smokey eye, light blush, bronzer a little lighter than mine, and a coral colored matte liquid lipstick. I go to pick out her clothes while Maya keeps her focus on the hair. I pick out a cute coral colored sundress that stops mid-thigh, some strappy gold heels, and a small white over the shoulder purse. I turned around to give her the clothes and I see her hair. Maya did an excellent job! Her loosely curled hair is half up, half down with the clipped part in a small bun. "Magnifíc!" I say and hand her the clothes. She walks into my bathroom and I call the boys in. Maya starts doing her own hair and makeup.

"Honey, do we have to go? I wanna sleep a little more you woke me up so early." Maya whines.

"Are you serious? Its 8:30. And yes we are going." I say giving her a glare through the mirror.

"Sugar, I'm sorry but I'm not letting you go out dressed like that." Zay says pointing to my shirt.

"You're not my dad. But I will change anyway because this shirt is really annoying me, but not because you are telling me to." I walk off and find another shirt. I wait near the bathroom door and knock." Smackle? You ready to come out?"

"No." She says through the closed door.

"Why not?"

"I look like a model!"

"So whats the probably Smacks? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes and no."

"Smackle please come out." Farkle says. She opens the door slowly and Farkle stands there his mouth is open and his eyes wide.

"Woah...Smackle you look gorgeous." He manages to get out.

"Thank you. Thank you. We'll be here all week." Maya and I say while bowing.

Smackle goes to Farkle and I go to the bathroom to change. I come out in a white rolling stones tank that shows my black bra through the sides. I tuck the front of my shirt into my pants and replace my shoes with black, strappy heels. I take out my hair tie and let my extremely wavy hair cascade down my back and onto my shoulders. I walk out and pick up my bag.


	6. Chapter 6: Wow Part 2

Lucas' POV

When Riley came out if the bathroom, I stood there like an idiot and stared at her. My mouth slightly open and my eyes wide and roaming over her figure. "Hey. Eyes up here cowboy." Riley says with a playful smirk.

I can tell she is blushing a bit even though the make up covers the pink tint across her face.

I see it in her eyes. I snap out of my trance and still stand there speechless.

I blush and look away, rubbing the back of my neck. "Okay thats almost just as bad." Zay says.

"How so?...Dad." She says starting to get annoyed yet little amusment remains in her voice.

"You can see your freaking bra!" He exclaims walking over to her.

"So... I'm a girl. We do what we want. Its not like I have a choice anyway. Its apart of puberty stupid. Besides no one tells me especially what to do."

"Smackle, will you please take some of the makeup off?" Farks asks with a pleading smile.

"Thank you!" Smackle says hugging the genius.

I still stand there looking at Riley out of the corner of my eye. I think I really like her. But she obviously doesn't like me back. But I can only hope. I should talk to Zay, it almost seems like they are dating. I am snapped out of my trance again when Zay screams my name.

"What?" I say in a groan.

"Shouldn't she change her shirt? Don't you think its a little too revealing?" Zay asks staring at me while Riley is fixing her makeup and adjust her hair.

"Um...thats not exactly my place to say." I say dumbfounded. What I wanted to say was 'No because she looks amazing. And if any guys bother her I'm here to protect her.' But I don't want them to get any ideas of how I might feel.

Riley's POV

Why does Zay always act like my dad?! He cares about me to much although I appreciate it when I need it.

"You are not going to win Zay. I have my rights as a woman and want to wear this comfortable yet cute tank top. And there is nothing you can say or do to get me out of it." I say with a smile.

"Whatever... I just thought you didn't want us to think you were so desperate for male attention." He says teasingly.

I blush so much I look like a tomato. You could see the color through my damn makeup! "I-I'm n-not." I stutter. After I sheepishly finish adjusting my hair and makeup, I gain my confidence and pride back after a few seconds and start walking towards the door.

Zay smirks and starts teasing me. " Oh well then why didn't you just say so, Sugar?" He leans down and I already know what he is doing. He thought I was desperate but I'm not...okay maybe a little...but instead of talking to me about it, he takes my stuttering as plead for attention. Why can't he just leave me alone. I put a hand on his chest and push him away while rolling me eyes and snorting.

"In your dreams Babineux."

"Every night Mathews."...Oh this is a part of the plan. Got it...operation get Lucas jealous is a go-or has already gone.

"Riles can I talk to you for a second." Maya says not giving me a chance to answer before yanking me into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Yes Peaches?" I ask curiosly.

"What is going on with you and Zay?"

"Wh-nothing!...HIM?! Eeeaaak!" I say cringing a bit.

"Oh come on he isn't that bad, and it doesn't seem like nothing."

"Wait a second...OMG! YOU LIKE ZAY DON'T YOU?!" I whisper-yell so they can't hear me.

She blushes and looks down. "No." I look at her and she notices the 'your a horrible liar' look."...maybe a little." I glare at her this time. "Okay. Okay. Fine. I...like...Zay."

"I knew it!" I say and smile with triumph.

"Yeah. Yeah. But either you guys like each other or your trying to get someone jeal-" she cuts herself off. A smirk grows on her face and she looks at me. "Your trying to get Huckleberry jealous!" Maya whisper-yells.

I blush and just nod a little. "But don't tell anyone. I like him... A LOT, and I just wanna see if he likes me back. Getting him jealous was Zay's idea." She send a glare my way knowing there is more. "Okay. Fine, I'm in love with him. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I have tried flirting with him but all I can do is blush. Yet, I used to be able to flirt with guys all the time without blushing or getting nervous. That's another thing. I get too nervous aro-" she cuts me off mid-rant.

"Honey. Calm down and breathe. Ready? Inhale. Exhale. Repeat." She waits for me to calm down and then talks. " Why don't you just talk to him and find out for yourself. I am sure he may not tell you, but he could drop hints. OR you can do the most reasonable and ask him out yourself." She says with a smile and a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know I will think about it, but until then I'm sticking with Zay's plan. Thank you for helping though." I give her and hug and walk out if the bathroom and head down to the living to see the boys and Smackle waiting for the two of us.


	7. Chapter 7: Past and Present

Riley's POV

"Where are you going?" Ask my brother as he seed me walk into the living room.

"What's it to you?" I say with smirk as I walk across the room to the door.

"Um...if you haven't noticed already, although I'm sure my dna tests and birth records make it very clear. I am your brother, I have the right to know...and mom paid me to keep an eye on you." He says the last part pulling out 20 bucks from his pocket.

"Um does she forget I'm older than you."

"Only by 4 minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what."

"Okay if you two are done babbling. Can we please go?" Asked Zay while gesturing towards the door.

"I'm coming with you." Elliot says as he walks out to the living room. Maya finally comes back.

"Oh no your not." I say as I follow him into the hallway. I hear Zay clear his throat and I turn to him.

"Riley you do this every time. Just let him go! We are starvin' woman!" Zay says practically pushing everyone out the door.

*Time Skip To Topanga's*

The walk was quiet but in a comfortable way. Once we walked in we ordered our food and sat in the booth we always sit in. We were all talking and laughing when all of a sudden I stop. I hear footsteps and know exactly who they belong to. I looks down in annoyance as the person approaches them.

"Hey Kiley, Hart." She says with a smirk and then turns to Lucas who's gaze-for some reason-is on me. "Hi Lucas!" She says flirtatiously. I roll my eyes and stand up.

"Hey Missy." I say with a sweet smile in a sweet voice. Honestly everyone was suprised. I was a good actress after all. Missy scoffed and turned towards me. "I have a question. Have you ever riden a bull before?"

"No...why?"

"Oh no reason. Just wanted know if you were weak or not."

"I can assure you I'm not...but it looks like you could use some tips."

I clenched my jaw and made fists. "Uh oh." Zay says as he tries to think of a way to calm her down.

"You know Missy, I am stronger than you think. It's one of the many pros of living in Texas. A place that you have to work to get things and get your hands dirty once in a while." I said with an frustrated smirk.

"Oh really? Tell me one thing that you have done that makes you stronger than me. You know something I haven't."

My smirk grew into a mischievous one. Zay and Elliot soon stood up and mimicked my smirk. "She rode a bull." Zay said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"What a mechanical bull?...Ha! Thats nothing. I've ridden a mechanical bull." Missy's smile grew, but you could see the that she was lying by the nervousness and fear in hear eyes. Although she may seem confident she wasn't.

"Nope." I said with a smile, popping the 'p'.

"She rode a real bull." Elliot said.

"And it wasn't just any bull." Zay stated. I looked back at our friends and they had a confused look on their faces. I turned back around.

"What are you talking about?" Missy asked confused.

"Do you even know what a bull is?" I heard my friends gasp and turned to look at their shocked faces. "Well, I rode one."

"Of course I know what a bull is, and I don't believe you. And even if I did, how long did you supposedly stay on said 'bull'? You probably would've gotten thrown of right away!" Missy laughed.

"I shouldn't go into anymore detail. Wouldn't wanna ruin the nut daddy's little princess has for a brain."

Missy huffed and stomped her foot. Turning to the door she marched out of here. I hold out my fists to Zay and Elliot and they bump theirs with mine. We sit back down smiling in victory.

They all sat there in shock except for the 3 who stood up to Missy. Lucas was the first to speak. "You know I rode a bull to a few years ago. I rode Tombstone. Who did you ride?"

"Tombstone." She said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Smackle, Farkle, Maya, and Lucas said in unison.

"You...what...how...did...wh-wha?" Farkle said completely dumbfounded, suprisingly.

"She rode Tombstone the bull...last year...record breaking time...she took Lucas' title...by 6.37 seconds..." Zay said carefully.

"YOU RODE TOMBSTONE FOR 10 SECONDS!?" Maya said as her eyes widened and she hugged her best friend.

"Wow." Was all Lucas could muster.

"What?" I asked curiosly.

"Nothing it's just...if you would've told me that the first day I met you I probably wouldn't have believed you. No offense. Your appearance isn't as strong as you actually are."

"It's fine I understand." I said with a chuckle and then quickly put my hand over my mouth. "I hang out with you guys too much." I mumble and they all laugh.

"So, I was wonderin' if you guys wanted to go see 'The Nerve' with Riley and I." Zay says looking at me. I raise my eyebrows and look at the group expectantly.

"Sure, when?" Maya asks looking from me to Zay.

"What about 8:30 tonight?" Zay says looking at Maya nervously.

"Um...sure. I'm free. What about you guys?"

"Peaches you said you had to help Shaw-" I get interrupted with Maya hands covering my mouth. Her face turned slightly pink.

"No. I'm completely free. You must have misheard me. I said Shawn wanted me to help him, but found someone else to do it...remind me to call Josh later." She says to me with a nervously chuckle. I remove her hand and raise my eyebrows.

"Oookay." I drag out. And then look back at the rest of the group. "8:30 good for you guys?" They nod and my eyes catch Lucas'. I smile and almost melt into his gaze. "Great." I say happily. I bit lip and force myself to look away from his captivating emerald orbs. He smirks and my heart starts racing.

"So I guess we will figure the seating later." Maya says with a mischievous smirk. I nod and try to avoid looking at the man in front of me.

All of a sudden I hear a song that I have avoided since I moved here. 'New York City' by Chainsmokers, and I know it's weird since I hated the idea of living here and kinda still do, but this was Zay and I's song since he started taking dance classes with me. It was like 2 years ago and it was the first song we did. A smile crept onto my face and I look at Zay with wide eyes. He smiles and gets up. He drags me to the middle of the room where there is room. He looks at me and nods. We start doing our routine from middle school. Three minutes of a full on hip-hop routine, and when we finish I grab water a cup of water that was on the counter and throw it on him. It was like in sink with the song. We shakes his hands off and looks at me with a smirk. I run behind the counter and duck. Next thing I know I'm soaked in ICE COLD WATER! He runs out the door and stops outside hiding behind chairs while laughing hysterically.

I go over to our friends and they are laughing at Zay and I. "What? We may be 16, but that doesn't mean we have to act like it all the time." I say while grabbing my stuff. I walk out the door and pass Zay purposely making sure I have fake tears and a pout. He chases after me and soon we are all at my house. I lock the boys out and let Maya and Smackle in through the window. I tell them about my plan and hear a knock on my window soon after. It was Zay, Lucas, and Farkle. I stifle laughter as Zay looks sympathetic. I can't hold it in anymore and burst out in laughter while trying to open the window. The boys crawl in and Zay is some what mad but happy that I was faking it.

"What the hell Riley." Zay says while shaking his head.

"Oh please that was nothing compared to what could've happened. Would you rather get beaten up or would you rather feel bad."

"Um...feel bad. But still you do that any chance you get."

"So?"

"So stop please." He says laughing.

"I will think about it." I say shrugging a smirk appearing on my lips.

"Ok now that we know it was a prank...WHAT WAS THAT?!" Maya exclaims.

"What? The dance?" She nods. "Oh well Zay and I-" I get interrupted with Zay's hand covering my mouth.

"We just really like that song. Right Riley?" He says in a 'don't say anything or I swear' kinda tone. I remove his hand from my mouth and have a mischievous grin plastered on my face. (What else is new though.)

"You haven't told them yet have you?" I ask Zay. He shakes his head.

"Told us what?" The 4 say in unison.

"Ok you guy have to stop doing that. Its creepy!"

"Riley please don't. Promise me you won't tell them." I nod and give a regular smile.

"I promise..." After a few seconds of silence. "...so you guys wanna hear a goid Zay story?"

They all laugh and nod. "What's so funny? It's not like I do that."

We all stare at him in disbelief. " Zay you do it all the time." Lucas says.

"Fine maybe I do it a little."

"Anyway...Riley tell us." Maya says.

"Ok well 2 years ago, Zay and I joined dance classes and 'New York City' was the first song we did. It become like our song or something like that, so whenever it's on we dance to it to see if we remeber the moves."

"Zay took dance classes?!" Maya says bursting out in laughter. The others soon follow behind her.

"Yep." I say with a smile.

"Hahaha." Zay says mockingly with his nose scrunched up. "Yeah its so funny haha." He says sarcastically. It only makes us laugh harder.


	8. Chapter 8: Movie Wait

Chapter 8: Movie Wait

Riley's POV (what else is new)

By the time we were done laughing and chatting a little bit more, we had an hour until we had to go to the movies. Everyone went home to get ready and inform their parents. Zay and I just stayed in my room. He was ready, I was not. So I grabbed black jogger pants and a graphic crop top and went into my bathroom. I was in there for at least 10 minutes before I heard stuff being moved around. It was probably just Zay being nosy and looking through my clothes but whatever. I was in the bathroom for another 15 minutes and then finally came out after washing my face of makeup several times-or what was left of it anyway. Zay wasn't in my room anymore so I decided to go on my phone for a bit. Before grabbing my phone and literally plopping down on my bed, I applied strawberry/vanilla chapstick so my lips don't get dry. As I lay flat on my stomache, I watch some old cringe worthy youtube videos Zay and I made. And I was right...I cringed through every video I watched. I really hope no one from our school sees these. I woild delete them but we both forgot the login stuff so we just left it and assumed no one would watch them since we only had like 15 subs anyway.

Zay's POV

When Riley went into the bathroom I started looking for her journal. I can't belive she never told me about this. I meanseriously I'm her best friend! But that doesn't matter right now. I look through her closet under her bed and in a few drawers, but still didn't find it. Damn this girl is good! Soon I here the door knob and run out of the room. I jump on my bed incase she comes in here and whip my phone out. After realizing she isn't coming I go to youtube and watch some of our old videos. While waiting for my friends I watch about 5 videos then remember Maya is coming.

"RILEY!" I call out to her.

"WHAT?!"

"I NEED HELP!"

 _ **Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a month! I'm a horrible person I know. And I'm also sorry for the short chapter, but I figured give you a filler while I try to defeat this writers block. Anyways I have the same excuse as every author on here when they don't post for awhile. I was busy. I'm young and have school and I'm completely stuck on where I'm going with this story. So I hope I can be forgiven. Also lets just talk about last weeks episode... OMG! I WAS LITERALLY FREAKING OUT OVER THE BOYS BEHAVIOR! And my mom watched the episode with me so she was like glaring at me afterwards. Then we had a small argument and laughed about it. Lol**_

 _ **Ok I'm done fangirling like Farkle! (Hehe)**_

 _ **Also I'm thinking about discontinuing one of these stories or putting one on a really long hiatus until I can fix up my schedule. So which story do you want to keep going?**_

 _ **New York Riley**_ _ **or**_ _ **My Best (Boy)Friend**_

 _ **I'm also very open to suggestions on future events in both stories since mentioned before I have writers block so yeah.**_

 _ **Luv u all!**_

 _ **-Ang143**_


End file.
